


Attracted to the Darkness

by tomgiggleston



Series: Creative Writing Final [4]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomgiggleston/pseuds/tomgiggleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was originally going to only write five, but I had time after my Chem exam so I decided to let out my Harmon family feels too</p>
    </blockquote>





	Attracted to the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to only write five, but I had time after my Chem exam so I decided to let out my Harmon family feels too

Now that she knows  
exactly what it's capable of,  
she's wary of the house.

Its evil stole her,  
stole everything,  
and she refuses to let it happen again  
to some unsuspecting buyer.

And so she watches everything.  
Her husband,  
her son,  
the other inhabitants.  
Makes sure no one else gets hurt.

But most of all,  
she watches Tate.  
Keeps him from getting too close.  
She won't let his darkness  
black out her sunshine.


End file.
